The Testimony (retelling)
Previous Episode : Blake Goes to Jail Scene 1 : Courthouse (corridor) Even though Fallon will probably not be charged with perjury, she will pay for what she did on the stand. She may have lost Steven forever. That did not stop Fallon for blaming Steven for what is happening to Blake. Steven has no words for his sister. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Fallon admits to Jeff the she lies in court. Scene 3 : Courthouse Joseph perjures himself and tells that Blake did not say "I'll kill him", but "I'll get him". Joseph is rather convincing, even when the D.A., Jake Dunham, brings up that Joseph has hearing loss and then whispers something under his breath, which Joseph actually hears. Scene 4 : Courthouse Even Krystle gets into the lying. On the stand, she says she has never seen Blake be violent - even though he raped her a few weeks before. She also assures that Blake loves her and Steven. Scene 5 : Courthouse Jake cross-examines Krystle. He mentions the day Blake set his dogs on Walter. Scene 6 : Courthouse Andrew examines Krystle again and makes her say the accident with Walter was minor. Scene 7 : Courthouse It's actually very rough for Steven - the whole trial is about him and his lifestyle. That is pretty much what the Defense is doing. Steven was trying to rehabilitate himself to become a straight man, and it was being ruined by Ted. Blake had to protect his son. To prove it, Andrew Laird calls the hooker, Sarah Pat Beacham, that Steven did not sleep with when Walter took him to that bordello. Sarah lies and says she slept with Steven but the testimony is questioned (prostitution is illegal in Colorado). Scene 8 : Courthouse Andrew, realizing this is not going well, goes against Blake's wishes and calls Claudia. Scene 9 : Book Store/Blaisdel-Lankershim's office building (interiors) Claudia calls Matthew to say she loves him. Feeling that something is not right, Matthew leaves the office. Scene 10 : Blaisdel-Lankershim's office building (exteriors) Matthew left the office. Scene 11 : Blaisdel House Dunham contacts Matthew and lets him know that Claudia is going to testify and that he needs to get down there. Scene 12 : Courthouse Matthew makes it in at the right point - just when Claudia is testifying that Steven and she had sex multiple times and he was thoroughly heterosexual during it. Matthew is upset with Claudia but he is angrier at Blake and attacks him. He is arrested and thrown in jail for contempt of court. Scene 13 : Blaisdel House Claudia packs some stuff, takes Lindsay and drives off Scene 14 : Jail Matthew is let away into a pre-arraignement detention facility. Scene 15 : Courthouse Blake takes the stand. His testimony is touching and brings everyone to tears - except for Steven. Scene 16 : Denver Street (car) Lindsay asks some questions to Claudia who has no time to answer. Scene 17 : Jail Matthew wants to see his wife. The guard says it is not possible for the moment. Scene 18 : Courthouse On cross, Blake holds up decently and does not take the bait about being a homophobe. Scene 19 : Denver Street (car) Claudia and Lindsay have an accident while neither is wearing a seat belt. The car hits another and flips over. Scene 20 : Jail Matthew learns that Claudia and Lindsay are in the hospital. He asks the guard to let him out and the guard agrees. Scene 21 : Courthouse After Blake's testimony, the defense rests. The State has one rebuttal witness, Blake's ex-wife, the first Mrs. Carrington. Next Episode : Enter Alexis